Lullaby for a Princess: Lords Version
by Neo Dragon X
Summary: Arceus recollects one of the most painful memories he had experienced... banishing his own brother to the Distortion World...A story inspired by ponyphonic's beautiful Lullaby for a Princess and WarpOut's fantastic animation. I changed the song lyrics a bit but everything belongs to these two and Hasbro. Arceus and Giratina are so similar to Celestia and Luna...


**Lullaby for a Princess: Lords Version**

Summary: I found ponyphonic's Lullaby for a Princess, and I loved it so much I decided to write a version about Arceus and Giratina considering their likeliness to Celestia and Luna. In my universe, the two are brothers, Arceus responsible for maintaining life and Giratina responsible for keeping the gates of the Distortion World shut to keep the dark Pokemon shut off. However like Luna, Giratina grows jealous of the Pokemon's admiration for Arceus and his shining deeds while the Renegade Pokemon is left alone in his gloomy Distortion World…

Stars sparkled throughout the night sky as Arceus slowly walked through a lonely field in the land of Sinnoh, paying no attention to the various Pokemon that ran around him. Tears streamed down the Alpha Pokemon's eyes as he slowly lit his magic, causing the area around him to light up. This was the same field the mighty Alpha Pokemon had played in during his childhood… with his brother Giratina… Before he could stop himself, he began to sing softly.

 _Fate has been cruel and order unkind_

 _How can I have sent you away?_

 _The blame was my own; the punishment, yours_

 _The harmony's silent today_

He could remember the event like it happened just hours ago… humorous considering the event occurred nearly 1000 years ago… He flared his magic and instantly vanished in a glimmering flash of shining white light. He then reappeared in the Hall of Origin, the same shining hall from he and his brother had once ruled, side by side, watching over the status of the world and making sure everything was in order…

 _But into the stillness I'll bring you a song_

 _And I will your company keep_

 _Till your tired eyes and my lullabies_

 _Have carried you softly to sleep_

He used his magic to access the memory banks scattered throughout the hall, bringing up a massive tapestry that showed him standing in front of a huge, cheering crowd of Pokémon and humans that had arrived to shower him with praise for his defeat of the Prince of Nightmares, Darkrai. He looked at the tapestry, tears continuing to stream down his eyes.

 _Once did an Alpha who shone like the universe_

 _Look out on his kingdom and sigh_

 _He smiled and said, "Surely, there is no being_

 _So lovely and so well beloved as I"_

Another tapestry opened, revealing himself spreading wide his brilliant aura of shining light, the beautiful Spear of Order in the golden grip of his magic. He was proud and haughty back down, as he was the ruler of the Pokémon, beloved and favored at all. Everyone gave him their support, everyone relied on him for decisions. The whole world looked up to the Alpha Pokémon. He had never been more happy… Little had he known that a member of his own family was growing more and more jealous and angry of everyone's love for him…

 _So great was his reign and so brilliant his glory_

 _That long was the shadow he cast_

 _Which fell dark upon the young brother he loved_

 _And grew only darker as days and nights passed_

One last tapestry slid open, revealing a picture of the mighty Alpha Pokémon standing on a shining golden podium, his spear held out as the Pokémon and humans cheered below. The shadow he cast behind him was huge, covering a large area… and a certain six-legged Renegade Pokémon… Giratina had his head buried between his front legs, his wings covering his face.

 _Soon did that Alpha take notice that others_

 _Did not give his brother his due_

 _And neither had he loved he as he deserved_

 _She watched as her sister's unhappiness grew_

The memory flashed through Arceus's mind of how his brother had ran screaming, sobbing loudly when the messenger, a young Dragonite, had told the brothers the news of how the Pokémon and humans had decided to create a massive statue to honor their god, and spoke of how much praise and respect they held for the Alpha Pokémon. Giratina's eyes had filled with tears as he lowered his head, his massive wings covering his head as he ran off.

Arceus had visited his brother, unsure of what was happening. He tried to greet him, but was greeted by a loud "GET OUT!" from his normally quiet brother. He could still remember the conservation in his mind…

"That was uncalled for Giratina! It is your duty to maintain the Distortion World and make sure no darkness escapes!" Arceus tried to reason.

The Renegade Pokémon, his crimson eyes dripping with unfallen tears, and cheeks covered with fresh ones, simply scoffed in response. "You're the mighty one around here, aren't you?! Why don't you go and close the world yourself if you're so high and mighty?!" He roared at his brother.

"GIRATINA! IT IS YOUR DU-" Arceus began, but was quickly cut off. "IT IS MY DUTY! WHEN OTHERS ACTUALLY START APPRECIATING MY BEAUTIFUL WORLD, I WILL DO MY DUTIES! UNTIL THEN, GET OUT!" Giratina screamed as he forced his brother out of the room using his magic, before slamming the door in his face.

 _But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly_

 _Takes hold of the mind of its host_

 _And that foolish Pokemon did nothing to stop_

 _The destruction of one who had needed him most_

Giratina lowered his head after forcing his brother out. He had had enough of his brother's foolishness… If it was his duty, then so be it… A twisted grin grew on the Renegade Pokémon's tearstained face as he unfurled his wings to reveal a golden, pointed stone sitting in his forelegs. It was the Griseous Orb, the artifact that would reveal his true power… He gave out a cruel laugh as he held it up, the stone glowing bright yellow as a bright flash of light engulfed the Renegade Pokémon in its depths.

On the other side Arceus was listening with horror. He had no idea how his brother had managed to take the artifact from the armory… In Giratina's mind, he saw his counterpart, with his six massive, razor sharp tentacles and sinister face, in front of him. He closed his eyes as he slowly walked towards the illusion… With a loud, echoing scream, Giratina transformed into his Origin form.

Origin Giratina slowly opened his crimson eyes as he reared back his head and released an earthshaking roar. Arceus's eyes widened with horror as he heard the roar, but foolishly hoping his brother would return to normal, slowly walked off. This would prove to be his biggest mistake.

 _Lullay death god, goodnight brother mine_

 _And rest now in moonlight's embrace_

 _Bear up my lullaby, winds of the origin_

 _Through time, and through sky, and through space_

The land shook violently as the skies flashed with lighting and boomed with thunder. A shining lance, its edges blazing with golden light, clashed over and over again against a massive black scythe crackling with dark energy. Arceus looked desperately at his brother as the duo slammed their weapons together again, causing a massive shockwave to spread from the impact, uprooting trees and causing the very land itself to quake uncontrollably.

 _Carry the peace and the coolness of night_

 _And carry my sorrow in kind_

 _Giratina, you're loved so much more than you know_

 _Forgive me for being so blind_

Giratina roared as he withdrew, before stabbing three of his tentacles into the Alpha Pokémon's side, making him gasp in pain. The Renegade Pokémon then drew him closer before viciously head-butting him, sending the Alpha Pokémon careening downwards. Arceus quickly held back the pain before drawing the Spear to his side. He aimed his head at his corrupted brother before a glimmering ball of light formed at the tip of his muzzle. He proceeded to release a immensely powerful Judgement at Giratina, the massive torrent of shining light shooting towards the Renegade Pokémon. Giratina fired back a immensely powerful Shadow Ball of his own, the massive sphere of ghostly energy shooting down to meet its light counterpart

The entire heavens lit with the force of the impact, massive shockwaves pulsing everywhere from the two attacks' collision. Arceus's emerald eyes were filled with tears as he continued clashing against his brother, while Giratina's crimson eyes were glowing with pure fury.

 _Lullay death god, goodnight brother mine_

 _And rest now in moonlight's embrace_

 _Bear up my lullaby, winds of the origin_

 _Through time, and through sky, and through space_

Giratina crossed his tentacles as he screamed in fury, his Shadow Ball overpowering Arceus's Judgement, causing the entire attack to rocket towards the Alpha Pokémon. Arceus, who had lost the will to fight back, simply watched as the attack neared him.

 _Carry the peace and the coolness of night_

 _And carry my sorrow in kind_

 _Giratina, you're loved so much more than you know_

 _May troubles be far from your mind_

 _And forgive me for being so blind_

With a echoing boom, the Alpha Pokémon was tossed from the sky in a fiery explosion of light and darkness. Arceus grunted in pain as he smashed into Spear Pillar, an immense cloud of dust spreading over him from the point of impact. Suddenly he saw the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs sitting in their pedestals, along with all twenty-four of his plates, stored for the Pokémon and humans to admire and cherish. He quickly reached out with his magic and grasped them, channeling their power into himself just as Giratina came rocketing down onto him, his scythe outstretched to hew off his brother's head.

Tears freely flowing down his face, Arceus gave one last heartbroken look towards his brother before his entire body exploded with a huge, multicolored aura, engulfing Giratina in its depths. The Renegade Pokemon screamed in agony as the attack blasted him several meters away, before a massive portal opened, leading into the Distortion World. With one last scream of rage and pain, Giratina was banished into the Distortion World, never to return. The portal closed as Arceus's spear dropped from his magical grip, clattering to the ground lightly as he drew back his head and let out a heartbroken wail that shook the sky, expressing his sorrow.

 _The years now before us_

 _Fearful and unknown_

 _I never imagined_

 _I'd face them on my own_

Instantly the memory ceased as Arceus looked down from the top of the Hall of Origin, looking down at the shining regions and their occupants, all happy and satisfied. He sighed softly as tears still dripped down his eyes softly, the _pitter-patter_ of the azure drops hitting the gleaming marble below him was not unheard of.

When he had banished his brother, he was unsure of how he would manage the world without him. He had grown independent and capable of leading the world by himself. Even now though, he still missed Giratina…

 _May these thousand winters_

 _Swiftly pass, I pray_

 _I love you; I miss you_

 _All these miles away_

He turned back and walked through the empty hall, remembering all the happy times he and his brother had shared. " _I love you; I miss you… All this time away"_ He sang slowly as he watched Spear Pillar, with the gate to the Distortion World open, the place where his younger brother had been trapped for the past thousand years.

 _May all your dreams be sweet tonight_

 _Safe upon your bed of moonlight_

Young Arceus gently tucked his infant brother into bed, using his magic to draw up the dark-red sheets around him as he closed the light with a soft smile. Instantly his memory shot forward to when Giratina was fully grown, but Arceus still tucked in his brother in even when they were both adults, a sign of the brotherly love they had for each other.

 _And know not of sadness, pain, or care_

 _And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there_

 _Sleep..._

Arceus whispered as he closed the Distortion World, ending the day's darkness and another day of his brother's banishment…

 _Sleep…_

A single tear dropped, hitting the ground with a light ringing sound.

 _Sleep…_

 **All credit for the song goes to Ponyphonic! I own nothing!**


End file.
